


Beefcake of Marmora Hunks Calendar

by Longpig



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, Beefcake, Butts, Calendar, Crack, Galra Empire, Hunks, Other, Photoshop, Space Swap 2017, Treat, Worldbuilding: Blade of Marmora - Freeform, blade of marmora, buns, butts for days, crack art, it's what's for dinner, man meat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig
Summary: Hey, if you're gonna resist a 10, 000 year old empire, you're gonna need to do a little fundraising. Who could say no to these foxy freedom fighters? :D





	1. Mr. January - Ulaz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is IN! Our Mr. January is ready to give you all the special care you need, and his bedside manner is second to none!
> 
> Ulaz enjoys long walks on the beach, candlelit dinners, and warping time and space. Let's get physical!

 

 

 


	2. Mr. February - Thace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Don't worry, this double agent won't kiss and tell, and he's just dying to be your dirty little secret!
> 
> Turn-ons: proficiency with mélée weapons, a nice smile  
> Turn-offs: mind games, bad breath, torture


	3. Mr. March - Kolivan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leader of the Blade of Marmora is ready to take charge! Kolivan loves bubble baths, thwarting Zarkon, and knowledge (or death).


	4. Mr. April - Antok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan's second-in-command is ready to be *your* Number One Hunk! The strong, silent type; Antok enjoys charades, volleyball, and cuddling!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated just cropping out his face since it's never seen in the show (poor Antok), but in the end I decided to Take Liberties instead.


	5. Mr. May - Slav

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An honorary Blade, Slav has eight arms to hold you -- and there's a 100% probability that you'll enjoy it in this reality!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are more Marmorites introduced, I may do more... ;)


End file.
